The Signature
by brewer235
Summary: Cornball is a weird sport. (Warning Lemons)


**(Hello Readers! Here for your enjoyment yet another tasty one-shot, this time with a girl i don't think any story has really done yet, IDK could be wrong lol. But I figured this cutie should get some love too so I wrote this for her. On a side note, I did want to address the fan who has been reviewing my Earth Adventure of Monster Story a lot. I HUGELY appreciate your support and enjoyment of the story but I kinda have some things I'm working on before it, like this! I know my updates are slow and inconsistent but when your juggling 40hr a week job with a small social life it's hard to find a lot of time and mindset to sit down and write. Not that I don't lol, I know you all enjoy the stories and your feedback is what gets me sitting down and writing but Spamming reviews doesn't help in that regards lol. Plus I have to go through and moderate and delete some cuz it kinda inflates the stories numbers and yada yada. ANYWAY I know you are excited and I hope you'll wait for the next chapter, ill make sure its an extra long one to so I can kinda flesh out the world of the story more. Speaking of which if you enjoy this little slice of cake feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!"**

Marco walked down the corridor, towards the locker room. In his hands, a small book covered in various initials and marks. "This is such a great idea!" He thought to himself as he made his way towards the locker rooms of the cornball stadium. Marco knew kelly was a MASSIVE cornball fan, and what better a gift than the signatures of all the players in her autograph book. Marco couldn't help but smile at how thrilled Kelly would be having their signatures as he stepped into the locker rooms. he scanned the room looking for any of the players as he made his way around the lockers. There was a small hint of steam in the air as he walked towards where the showers were.

hearing faint humming as he made his way over. After turning the corner around another row of lockers Marco was caught off guard as he bumped into someone, knocking him back onto his ass as he let out a small yelp. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He was quick to compose himself as he rubbed his rear. Looking up before turning red at the sight before him. Bending down to him the clumsy slime girl had no thought of being out of her clothes as Her breasts bounced before Marco's face "Oh my gosh are you alright? I didn't see you around the corner." She gave him smile, her eye half-open as if she was half awake, her other eye covered by her long dripping hair. "your face is all red, and you dropped your book." She turned around, making Marco's heart race and his blood rush south as she unknowingly gave him a perfect view of her rear and womanhood as she reached for his book. She gasped "Oh my gosh! Is this an autograph book!? A Mewman came to get my autograph!" She turned around with a big smile on her face.

I've never had a Mewman come for my autograph before. She looked down at the stunned Marco, before easily noticing the bulge in his pants. "Oh, it looks like you already know the rules." She giggled as Marco began to climb to his feet she softly patted him back onto the floor as her hands reached for the seams of his pants. "What are you doing!?" He stuttered embarrassed as she looked up at him with innocent confusion. "You came here for an autograph didn't you?" Marco nodded as she grinned before yanking his pants off in one swift motion as his cock sprang forth. "Then let's not waste any time! I'm so excited to give a Mewman my autograph! Actually, you're the first one to want MY autograph." She giggled to herself before moving up to burry Marco's cock between her green breasts. Any protest Marco was about to give quickly melted from him as his whole body shivered and his legs went numb, feeling the new sensation of his cock being between her soft slime breasts.

It was shocking to feel how actually solid and soft her body was, despite her slime appearance. They were soft beyond description, firm, yet with such a perfect amount of giving, mixed with the slight lubrication her slime body was naturally coated in it was like another mouth was already enveloping his member. "The girl giggled before moving her head down, running her tongue along the head of Marco's cock before taking it into her mouth. With slime people having no real gag reflex she easily swallowed down Maroc' cock into the back of her throat. Moving up and down with expert form as her tongue caressed around his thick throbbing member.

Poor Marco could barely hold on but for a couple of minutes before the sensation is too much for him. With one upward thrust Marco's cum burst down her throat, her eyes widening in surprise before she closed them, happily swallowing down his loads as she massaged the base of his cock with her breasts, coaxing out every drop she could as the locker room filled with the sound of her gulping. after finishing slurping out every drop of cum she slowly slid her lips off Marco's cock, coaxing out what little was left before swallowing it down, opening her mouth to give Marco a view that none was wasted.

"Mmmmm, quite the big load, and it looks like your still good to continue, glad you know the rules." She smiled moving to straddle Marco's as he still recovered from his orgasm. "H..huh? That was...wow.." Marco mumbled making her giggled as he rocked herself against his cock, using her hands to lubricate it back up before lifting herself and positioning his tip to her folds. Slowly she lowered herself down, moaning as her eyes rolled back feeling his cock slowly fill every bit of her womanhood with his throbbing cock. Marco moaned out as well, amazed at how even more amazing her insides felt than her mouth. It was like her whole body was conforming around his cock to fit perfectly inside her hot oven.

Her soft gooey hands rested on Marco's chest as she slowly began moving up and down on his member. "Mmmmm I havent..had...a good..fuck..in forever." She moaned out beginning to quicken her pace as her breasts bounced with every thrust. Marco was stunned without words, not only from the amazing feeling of the slime girls insides but from the feeling of all his sexual frustration being vented out. With everything that had happened with Jackie, then Star and now Kelly, his hormones and libido were going crazy.

Soon her body found a steady pace as leaned herself down, pressing her body and breasts against Marco as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a loving kiss. HEr lips carried the faint taste of mint that you wouldn't expect from a monster girl like her. The feeling over Marco's body was indescribable, her body was slick and gooey had a sort of firmness to it as well, the closest thing Marco could think to compare it too was like being embraced in super soft and warm memory foam. Her whole body seemed to give at his own as if all of her was embracing him in her hug to ensure they were as intimate as possible. Ever slap of her hips against Marco's sent a ripple through her whole being that even Marco could feel as her tongue got familiar with Marco's.

Meanwhile, Marco's hands instinctively began to explore the new territory that was her form as his hands caressed along her ass before moving their way up her his and wastes, sliding between the two of their bodies to giver her tender mounds a squeeze as she moaned with delight. with all the stimulation of her insides and her body against his, it didn't take long before another climax began to build in Marco's balls. She could feel his cock throbbing harder inside her as she moved her hips up and down faster, ready to let his cum burst into her waiting womb. After giving one last squishy slap against his cock Marco moaned out as she nuzzled herself against his neck, planting delicate kisses along it as she rode her orgasm with his, feeling the thick ropes of his seed fill her deepest chamber as every cell in her body shivered with pleasure. "Mmmmm Mewman cock is..amazing" she cooed softly as they both laid panting on the locker floor.

After a moment of recovering the slime girl picked herself up, letting out a relieves sigh as she giggled, feeling Marco's seed drip down her leg. "I should probably clean up a little." She smiled humming to herself as she moved towards one of the lockers. As she rummaged through her belongings for a hand towel she didn't notice that Marco had also risen to his feet behind her. She let out a squeak as she felt Marco's hands grab her plump ass, feeling his still hard and throbbing cock against her cheeks. "You're still hard!?" she blushed deeply feeling her heart race. "Y..you Mewmans sure have a lot of endurance.." She closed the locker, resting her hand against it as she reached behind her, spreading her folds for his thick member to plunder yet again.

"Well...rules are rules." She reached quickly snatching the tip of Marco's cock and pulling it to her spread entrance before Marco gave a hard thrust, slamming his cock into her deepest reach as she let out a gasp, feeling her mind go blank for a moment. Most men would have been satisfied by now, given how amazing the sex with a girl like her was, however for Marco, he had tasted the sweet pleasure's of not only a woman, but one as amazing and unique as only her race could be, and he wanted more. His sex drive would not be sated until he had explored every desire and want of both her's and his own, having been held back for so long and with so many girls in his life tempting him, he was deter5mined to get his fill while he could.

Marco wasted no time as he began to pump his cock into her, her long gooey hair flowing down her back and side as she braced herself against the locker, feeling his cock stir her already cum filled womb with every thrust. Marco's hands gently kneaded her soft ass, his thumb gently teasing the small opening he assumed was her anus as he thrust away, satisfied at the feedback of his thrusts as they send ripples through her body and coaxed moans from her mouth. After just a few moments Marco was steadily thrusting away, the slime girl moaning out as her whole body was rocked by Marco's cock. Soon it was too much for even her as her whole body began to go numb with pleasure, feeling like she was melting around Marco's hot cock.

As her legs gave way Marco was quick to scoop her up, gently holding her in place with his hands as her legs wrapped around his waist. After another minute or so of deep thrusts, he reached forward, pulling her backward as her arm wrapped around his neck. "Soo...fucking...good.." She moaned out, barely conscious at this point from all the intense orgasm that had shaken her mind. Marco wasted no time as he continued thrusting himself up into her, his hands tightly gripping her ass as he moved her up and down his cock in sync with his hips movements. For a little more support, knowing what he felt would be his most powerful release yet he moved forward, pressing her against the locker as he began to thrust wildly, ready to fill her womb with another large load of his viral seed.

As Marco gave one deep and powerful thrust into her, she could only moan, her whole body seeming to lose its once more solid form as his cock throbbed pumping rope after rope of thick hot cum into her already cum filled womb. Three, four, five, six hard throbs and thrusts before his cock gave one last spurt, emptying the last of his seed into the slime girl. Once finished he pulled his now satisfied cock out with a pop, fatigue hitting his body like a warnicorn as he used the last of his strength to plop the two of them onto the nearby bench. Marco's head resting between her soft breasts as they both panted, exhausted to their limits as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a cuddle before both seemingly falling asleep spent.

**Sometime Later**

Marco's groaned feeling the cold steel of the bench beneath his back. His mind still trying to catch up with his stirring body as he tried to make heads of where he was and what had happened. Suddenly the memories of his sexual encounter flooded his mind as she shot upward in a panic. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..to.." Marco looked around the locker room to find not a soul in sight. As he moved to stand up he felt something fall off his lap and the towel covering his nudity, Marco reached down, recognizing the signature book he had originally set out to get filled for Kelly. Sticking out of it, an alien bookmark not previously in it divided one of the pages. Marco flipped open the book, taking the bookmark out as he saw the large and eloquent signature marking the page, along with a cornball position and number along with a green lip print on it. Marco looked at the folded bookmark, flipping it open to find an address as well as a phone number written inside with a heart next to it. Marco's face beat red as he looked around before spotting his pants neatly folded at the end of the bench.

After properly dressing himself Marco made his way back out of the locker room before opening a portal back to his room where kelly was humming on his bed, flipping through a book as she sipped on her corn shake. "Marco dude you've been gone like two hours, is everything cool?" She gave him a worried look as he cleared his throat. "Yea...sorry... I didn't think my...surprise would take as long as it did." Kelly chuckled. "Well, it better be a good one dude cuz I have been bored out of my mind waiting for you to get back." Marco walked over to the bed before sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry, I really did lose track of the time...buuuut...i managed to get you this!" He pulled out kelly's signature book showing her the signatures of the Monster Team he had managed to get. "holy frick dude! You managed to get the whole team!?" Marco blushed lightly "Yeah, most of them were pretty easy to get, that last one took a little...longer than I thought." Kelly flipped through the last page seeing the slime girls signature as her eyes widened.

"Marco Diaz! I can't believe what you did!" Marco's heart sank fearing his actions were known as he gulped hard before turning to kelly. "I..Its not what it seems kelly! I..I can explain! I..I didn't mean to have sex.." Before Marco could finish kelly bust out laughing before rolling off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh my Gosh! You should have seen your face!" She laughed before wiping a tear from her eyes. "Relax dude! I know you gave her a good pounding for that signature." Marco stared at Kelly blankly with confusion. "Excuse me?" Helly shrugged. "Of course dude, it's stated in the cornball rules that any fan of the opposite sex players find worthy of receiving a signature must exchange it for sexual favors until both the fan and player are satisfied." Why do you think I only had the girl players signatures and none of the boys? You don't have too if they are the same sex." Marco just sat on the bed in shock staring blankly at the wall as kelly scooted next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm grateful you were willing to do all that for me, especially knowing the rules and risks." Marco gulped again "Risks?" Kelly giggled "Of course dude, everyone knows any cornball player impregnated during autograph signatures are the responsibility of the fan who impregnated them. But I'm sure you don't have to worry about that Mr. Safe Kid." She punched Marco's arm letting out a chuckle as she stood to her feel giving Marco a seductive look. "Now then...there is a rule about having a friend go and have sex to get you a signature.." Kelly strutted towards Marco's closet as she let her pants slowly slide down her legs before kicking it at him and disappearing behind the door with a giggle.

Marco blushed looking at the signature book before tossing it away. "Cornball makes no sense.."


End file.
